


The Revolutionary Squad

by stories4u



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comedy, Randomness, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories4u/pseuds/stories4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is trash. Always and always will be. Memes galore, and it's a group chat. Modern AU, obviously. Loosely based on my own group chat with my friends. Also loosely based on Hamsquad™</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hamsquad™](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133601) by [rescuemechinboyandshowmethestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rescuemechinboyandshowmethestars/pseuds/rescuemechinboyandshowmethestars). 



Hamyhamham: I created a group chat for us! This is going to be trash.

Burrsir: Why am I here, Alexander?

Hamyhamham: because I invited you?? Otherwise, Idk tbh. 

Burrsir: I’m leaving. You all will talk too much, and I will get too many notifications. 

“Burrsir” has left the chat.

 

Turtlesandcoffee: He is not funnn. 

Hamyhamham: Ikr. r00d d00d.

Labaguette: oh no

Zerotohero: oh no what

Labaguette: I am here. That is a cause for concern.

Zerotohero: Please uninvite him.

Labaguette: Im better than u tho

Zerotohero: Laf i am ur roomate. All u do is obsess over Harry Styles jawline. 

Turtlesandcoffee: Alex is making popcorn right now this is going to be entertaining.

Labaguette: Not my fault I want to do the diddly do with Harry, Herc. I think ur jealous tbh. 

Turtlesandcoffee: ^

Hamyhamham: ^^

Zerotohero: u should shut up

Turtlesandcoffee: ^

Labaguette: ^^

Hamyhamham: no I refuse i will start a revolution if i have to I swear on me mum

Zerotohero: u don’t have a mum

Labaguette: savage

Turtlesandcoffee: boom shots fired

Hamyhamham: cold just cold. I will fight u. U wanna go m8?

Turtlesandcoffee: that was a little harsh herc.

Hamyhamham: ^

Zerotohero: ur only saying that because because ur his boyfriend

“Labaguette” invited “placeyourbets”, “angel”, and “pegleg”

 

Placeyourbets: Oh jeezuz why am I here

Pegleg: becuz ur alive

Angel: stay aliveeee that would be enough

Placeyourbets: no

Turtlesandcoffee: do u not like the meme children, eliza

Placeyourbets: who dafuq is that

Turtlesandcoffee: Me, lafayette and ham

Zerotohero: what about mee

Labaguette: ur memes suck

Turtlesandcoffee: ^

Hamyhamham: ^^

Placeyourbets: ^^^

Angel: ^^^^

Pegleg: ^^^^^

Zerotohero: I feel betrayed

Hamyhamham: u should

Zerotohero: i am offended

Hamyhamham: good

Turtlesandcoffee: u get offended at everything

Placeyourbets: ^

Angel: ^^

Pegleg: ^^^

Turtlesandcoffee: alex do you still have that popcorn we can share cause its about to get real.

Hamyhamham: I very well do my trusty boyfriend

Hamyhamham: **memey

Zerotohero: thats not even a word

Hamyhamham: shu t up you wouldn’t know

Turtlesandcoffee: ^

Angel: ^^

Pegleg: ^^^

Placeyourbets: ^^^^

Angel: why is this even a thing

Pegleg: because the meme god has spoken

Turtlesandcoffee: this is a mess

Hamyhamham: tru, but fear not my dear fluffy boyfriend because the memes will not hurt u. They only hurt Herc.

Zerotohero: why me

Hamyhamham: because they dont like u

Zerotohero: u know what

Hamyhamham: what

“Zerotohero” invited “hamisstupid”

 

Hamyhamham: jesus i feel betrayed

Zerotohero: you should

Hamyhamham: is that really his name

Hamisstupid: Well it isn’t a lie.

Zerotohero: ^

Hamyhamham: I AM SO BETRAYED

Hamisstupid: Why am I here?

Zerotohero: Roast himmm

Hamisstupid: Oh where should I start…

Zerotohero: Just roast him! Hurryyy

“Hamyhamham” has left the chat

 

Zerotohero: dammit

Hamisstupid: This is a waste of my time.

“Hamisstupid” has left the chat

 

Zerotohero: dammit

Turtlesandcoffee: so how did that work for you

Zerotohero: shut up

“Turtlesandcoffee” invited “Hamyhamham”

 

Hamyhamham: I am very done

Turtlesandcoffee: i invited you back :))

Hamyhamham: Thank chuu :))

Zerotohero: can I join the meme group :)))

Hamyhamham: no :))

Zerotohero: :((( why not

Hamyhamham: cuz ur awful :)))

Zerotohero: I cri evrytiem :’((

Turtlesandcoffee: :)))

Placeyourbets: Can I join the meme groupie??

Angel: what about mee??

Pegleg: can i???

Turtlesandcoffee: Ye you can join us

Zerotohero: >:(

Turtlesandcoffee: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hamyhamham: the meme squad ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟ

Zerotohero: (งಠ_ಠ)ง can i prove that I can meme

Hamyhamham: Nah u can just join lol we kidding

Turtlesandcoffee: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hamyhamham: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Placeyourbets: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Angel: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Pegleg: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Zerotohero: ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ


	2. Chapter 2: YEE CHRONICLES (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh i am so sorry  
> sorry not sorry

Hamyhamham: Harry Styles is ugly tbh

Labaguette: get over here so i can kill u you gay shet

Turtlesandcoffee: what even

Zerotohero: ^

Labaguette: I stole Alex’s phone. Its in my boxers.

Zerotohero: jesus christ

Turtlesandcoffee: ^

“Turtlesandcoffee” invited “G.Wash”

Hamyhamham: I got my phone back no thanks to u

Hamyhamham: why did u invite him

Zerotohero: ^

Turtlesandcoffee: Because I want to hook him up with Lafayette.

Labaguette: !!!

Zerotohero: !!!

Hamyhamham: !!- oh wait i want to hook them up too

Zerotohero: maybe i wanted laf?? No u only think for yourselves. 

Labaguette: Im very confused

Zerotohero: Laf, I really like you.

Labaguette: ??

Zerotohero: more than a friend you croissant fucking frenchman.

G.Wash: What is going on here?

Hamyhamham: Love. Love is happening. :)

G.Wash: almost thought you meant you were watching love happening

Hamyhamham: jesus christ washingdad, dirty mind u have there

Turtlesandcoffee: would u be interested in a threesome with laf and herc

G.Wash: ????

Hamyhamham: u guys are my OT3.

G.Wash: no

Turtlesandcoffee: :(

Hamyhamham: :(

Zerotohero: :)(

Labaguette: wtf was that herc

Zerotohero: im happy but sad

G.Wash: why

Zerotohero: Because I can have Laf to myself but I can’t have you also

Angel: gone for all of a night to get sleep and I come back to this

Hamyhamham: DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER THE YEE MEME

Turtlesandcoffee: I DO

Hamyhamham: YEE

Turtlesandcoffee: YEEE

Hamyhamham:  [ http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/826/109/03a.gif ](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/826/109/03a.gif)

Turtlesandcoffee: YEEE

Hamyhamham: TRUST NOBODY

Turtlesandcoffee: NOT EVEN YEE

Labaguette: YEE

Zerotohero: YEEEE

G.Wash: why ¿?¿?????¿¿¿

Turtlesandcoffee: Because… memes

Pegleg: Guys :))) don’t hate me for this :)) but do u remember the dress

Hamyhamham: PLEASE NO GOD NO

Turtlesandcoffee: ^!!!

Labaguette: brb

Zerotohero: brb

G.Wash: brb

Turtlesandcoffee: ^^^ wasn’t it odd they all left at the same time??

Hamyhamham: MAYBE THEY’RE ILLUMINATI

Turtlesandcoffee: ^!!

“Hamyhamham” invited “Burrsir”

Turtlesandcoffee: why must you wound me this way

Burrsir: hello to you too john

Hamyhamham: AARON BURR SIR

Turtlesandcoffee: YEE

Hamyhamham: YEE BURR, YEE

Turtlesandcoffee: YEE? YEE.

Burrsir: click this Alexander:  [ https://i.ytimg.com/vi/h8Iq7EenjiU/maxresdefault.jpg ](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/h8Iq7EenjiU/maxresdefault.jpg)

Turtlesandcoffee: dont do it alex

Hamyhamham: BURR YOU WOUND ME WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME I GAGGED I ALMOST THREW UP I DONT THINK U UNDERSTAND WHY WHY WHY NO NO NO NO NO EW GROSS

Turtlesandcoffee: my poor smol boyfriend

Burrsir: wait what i didn’t know u 2 were dating 

Turtlesandcoffee: yeah we are

Hamyhamham: we have been for 3 years now burr

Turtlesandcoffee: that reminds me i have something to show u tomorrow

Hamyhamham: is it ur dick

Turtlesandcoffee: no its even better

Hamyhamham: but nothing is better than that

Turtlesandcoffee: there is one thing :)))

Burrsir: …

Turtlesandcoffee: oh yee i forgot he was here

Hamyhamham: oh yee sorry aaron burr sir

Placeyourbets: i am slightly offended and confused

Hamyhamham: I am confused and slightly offended by you being slightly offended and confused.

Turtlesandcoffee: I am offended and confused and slightly by alex being confused and slightly offended because you were being slightly offended and confused.

Placeyourbets: im done. One could say i am George WashingDONE.

Hamyhamham: where did he go anyways.

Turtlesandcoffee: let me call him

Hamyhamham: YEE

Placeyourbets: what even

Hamyhamham:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6EoRBvdVPQ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6EoRBvdVPQ)

Placeyourbets: im concerned. This is a cause for concern

Hamyhamham:  ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░   
░░░░░░░░░░░░░▄███▄▄▄░░░░░░   
░░░░░░░░░▄▄▄██▀▀▀▀███▄░░░░   
░░░░░░░▄▀▀░░░░░░░░░░░▀█░░░   
░░░░▄▄▀░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▀█░░                   ░       ░        ░░░░░         ░░░░░░   
░░░█░░░░░▀▄░░▄▀░░░░░░░░█░░                      ░  ░          ░                  ░   
░░░▐██▄░░▀▄▀▀▄▀░░▄██▀░▐▌░░                        ░            ░░░░           ░░░░░   
░░░█▀█░▀░░░▀▀░░░▀░█▀░░▐▌░░                       ░             ░                  ░   
░░░█░░▀▐░░░░░░░░▌▀░░░░░█░░                     ░               ░░░░░         ░░░░░░   
░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░             
░░░░█░░▀▄░░░░▄▀░░░░░░░░█░░   
░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░▄▄░░░░█░░░    
░░░░░█▀██▀▀▀▀██▀░░░░░░█░░░   
░░░░░█░░▀████▀░░░░░░░█░░░░   
░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░▄█░░░░░   
░░░░░░░██░░░░░█▄▄▀▀░█░░░░░   
░░░░░░░░▀▀█▀▀▀▀░░░░░░█░░░░   
░░░░░░░░░█░░░░░░░░░░░░█░░░

Placeyourbets: omg alex

Hamyhamham:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eAjzA_XUds ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eAjzA_XUds)

Placeyourbets: should I be concerned

Hamyhamham: idk i think so

Placeyourbets: knew it

Turtlesandcoffee: OH MY GOD ALEX ELIZA OMG OMG

Hamyhamham: yeah i have that effect on people.

Turtlesandcoffee: ALEX ALEX ALEX!!!

Hamyhamham: ur only supposed to say it like that in bed

Placeyourbets: …

Turtlesandcoffee: SPEAKING OF BEDS

Hamyhamham: did our new mattress arrive

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY  
> ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY  
> ALSO, YEEE  
> ANyways, next time, you get to find out what happened. did alex get his new mattress or did something 'kinky' happen??


End file.
